


Let My Fingers Do the Walking

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wakes Stiles with a pleasant phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Fingers Do the Walking

**Author's Note:**

> For Sam

Stiles rolled over in bed, hand splaying out over the mussed covers as his phone vibrated and beeped at him too loudly. He gave a bleary look at the screen before sliding his thumb across the accept button. "Scott, it's two in the morning."

Scott cursed softly, no doubt having forgotten the time differences between their states again. "Sorry, dude. I forgot. Go back to bed, it's nothing." 

Stealing a look at his clock, Stiles pushed back on his bed, resting against the pillows and yawned again, shaking his head even though he knew Scott couldn't see him. "It's fine. You're my guy, I shouldn't complain when you call me, no matter what time it is." It had been too long since he'd last heard Scott's voice and it was sending little, pleased thrills through him. Unable to help himself he stroked his hand down his chest, fingers lazy and clumsy with sleep. "So, what's up?"

"I was just thinking about you, and I felt heartsick for you." Scott's voice was soft, slightly muffled and Stiles wondered what he was doing.

A smile spread over Stiles' mouth as he settled in comfortably, his hand palming over his half hard cock in his sweats as he listened to Scott. He inhaled sharply at the spike of pleasure and licked his lips. He wanted Scott with him, wanted to feel his hands on him, slightly too strong and his overly gentle kisses to counteract his hard thrusts. He missed the feeling of Scott's busy hands on him, his quiet noises during sex, his soft, amused giggles. He was always so happy. 

"Are you thinking about me? Are you touching yourself?"

Biting down on his lower lip, Stiles nodded his head and gave a soft whimper, eyes drifting closed. Christmas had been so long ago and it seemed like the end of the semester was further away than ever. "Miss you, miss your body, your taste..." He pushed the sweats down his hips and let saliva pool in his mouth before he spat in his palm, giving a smug smile when he heard Scott swear at the noise. 

"God, I miss you too, Stiles. I miss being able to push your thighs open, I miss your smell. I miss being wrapped around you and being tied to you." 

Head pushing back into the pillows with a long moan, Stiles spread his knees apart as he jerked himself off with his slick hand. He wanted to roll over, he wanted to press his ass into the air in the way that made Scott come undone. His phone chirped and he pulled it away from his cheek before giving a long groan. Scott had sent him a picture of his hand wrapped around his wet dick and it sent heat down Stiles' spine and made his toes clench. Swallowing thickly, he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock and wheezed out a breath that was almost a whine. 

"Wish you were here so I could wrap my mouth around that. Looks so good." Stiles nuzzled into the pillow beside him with a pant as he thrust his hips up. "I'd want you to gag me with it, you know I love it when you get forceful and make a mess all over my face."

" _Jesus_!" Scott let out a quiet snarl and Stiles echoed it with a moan, imagining Scott's eyes their threatening gold and his teeth pointing slightly. 

Fingers shaking, Stiles managed a photo of his own hand wrapped around his dick and sent it to Scott, heat flushing high in his cheeks. Licking his lips he dragged the tips of his nails over his balls, twisting in bed. A low rumble came through the phone and Stiles arched with it, giving a throaty cry. He was balancing on the precipice of coming and let out a choked sob. He clutched the phone so tightly he was sure it was going to break, he panted and shook, giving uncontrolled, quiet noises. 

"Such a good little bitch, whimpering and pliant for me." 

Eyes rolling back in his head with a guttural noise, Stiles let his phone fall onto the pillow next to his ear as he clenched his hand in the sheets and twisted. Scott was letting the wolf in; he was that turned on. Sucking two fingers into his mouth when Scott commanded him to, Stiles used them to rub at his hole, pressing in just a teasing bit to add pressure. He came undone with a hoarse cry of Scott's name and shook as come pulsed hot and sticky over his fingers. A low, bitten off noise came over the phone and Stiles smiled languidly as he dragged over a dirty shirt to clean himself off. 

"I definitely needed that." Scott slurred out over the phone. Stiles could picture his dopey grin as he sprawled on his bed, feeling satisfied and smug. 

"Mmm, me too. Didn't really realize how badly." Stiles yawned softly, turning onto his side. His eyes fluttered shut as the last pleasured tingles left him and he pulled up his covers. "Love you." He was pretty sure Scott replied, or even continued talking, but he slipped into sleep, happily listening to Scott babble.


End file.
